An electrophotographic image forming device is an apparatus for forming an image on a recording medium by an electrophotographic process. Examples of the image forming device include a copy machine, a printer, and so on, and the examples of the recording medium includes a paper, an OHP (Over head projector) film, and so on. The electrophotographic image forming process includes the steps of (1) forming a statically charged image or an electro-conductive image (generally, “latent image”), which corresponds to a recording image, on the surface of a photosensitive drum, for example OPC (Organic photoconductor) drum, (2) developing the latent image by statically adhering charged toner to the drum, (3) transferring the developed toner image on the recording medium such as a paper, and so on, and (4) fixing the transferred image on the recording medium with a heat-pressing roller. The image forming process has advantages of forming stable and clear image on the recording medium, obtaining printed or copied medium in a high speed, and easy operation of the electrophotographic image forming device.
In the image forming device, the photosensitive drum and an apparatus for charging, developing, and/or cleaning the photosensitive drum are integrated to form a cartridge (See U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0238387). FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view of a conventional printer cartridge. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional printer cartridge includes a photosensitive drum 10; a charging roller (Not shown) for forming a latent image by statically charging the photosensitive drum 10; a toner container 22 for containing toner which develops the latent image formed on the photosensitive drum 10; a developing roller 20 which is combined with the toner container 22 and develops the latent image by supplying the toner in the toner container 22 to the photosensitive drum 10; and a cleaning blade (Not shown) for removing residual toner remained on the photosensitive drum 10 after transferring the developed toner to a recording medium. The photosensitive drum 10, the charging roller, the toner container 22, the cleaning blade, and so on are connected to the frame 30 by connecting means, such as a pin 34, and so on. The photosensitive drum 10 can be made of an aluminum cylinder having a photosensitive layer on the surface thereof. A pair of rotation shafts 12a, 12b is formed on the sides of the photosensitive drum 10, and each of the rotation shafts 12a, 12b is rotatably connected to a pair of drum connectors 32a, 32b mounted on the cartridge frame 30. In other words, the pair of drum connectors 32a, 32b rotatably supports the photosensitive drum 10 on the cartridge frame 30. The photosensitive drum 10 rotates by a driving force of a motor (Not shown) mounted on the printer, and the driving force is transmitted to the photosensitive drum 10 through the rotation shafts 12a, 12b. 
The integrated cartridge is detachably mounted on a copy machine, a printer, and so on. Accordingly, when the toner in the toner container 22 is used up or the life of the photosensitive drum 10 ends, the integrated cartridge is replaced with a new cartridge. Alternatively, the cartridge can be recycled by refilling new toner into the toner container 22, or by only replacing the used photosensitive drum 10 with a new drum. In case of replacing the used photosensitive drum 10, at least one drum connectors 32a, 32b should be separated from the cartridge frame 30. When the drum connectors 32a, 32b are detachably connected to the cartridge frame 30 by connection means such as a pin 34, a screw, and so on, the photosensitive drum 10 can be easily replaced. However, in some printers, for example Hewlett-Packard's HP2600 printer, the drum connectors 32a, 32b are permanently fixed on the cartridge frame 30, for example, with an adhesive, which makes it difficult to replace the photosensitive drum 10. If the permanently fixed drum connectors 32a, 32b are forcibly separated from the frame 30, it needs much time and efforts for replacing the photosensitive drum 10, the shape of the cartridge can be deformed, or the recycled cartridge may not properly work.